


this can't ever happen (but it did)

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: it was just a kiss, how did it end up like this?





	this can't ever happen (but it did)

Hermione let out a desperate sob, clutching tightly at Bellatrix’s robes, a pleading look in her wide brown eyes. “Just once, Bella. Just once I want to know what you taste like. What it feels like to have your lips on mine.”

Bellatrix drew in a slow, shuddering breath at the brunette’s use of her pet name and threaded his hands through Hermione’s soft, thick hair, pulling her head back until their matching brown eyes met and Hermione could see the sadness reflected in her eyes. “This, this feeling we share…” she took a deep breath and continued. “It can’t be, Hermione. We’re supposed to be enemies.” The older woman’s voice was cold and bitter.

“You think I don’t know that?” Hermione snarled, her voice choked and tears streaming down her pale cheeks and Bellatrix resisted the sudden urge to kiss them away. “I don’t care, Bella. I want you anyway. Just this fucking once, I want to know how it feels. Please.” 

Bellatrix groaned and tugged harder at Hermione’s hair then, with an uncharacteristic tenderness, gently pressed her lips against Hermione’s in a chaste kiss. It was breathtaking, it was sweet, it was everything she ever thought it would be and it was breaking her black heart into thousands of pieces. When Hermione tried to push up against her, desperate for more, Bellatrix reluctantly pulled away and brushed the younger woman’s hair out of her eyes. She was breathing hard and released Hermione, stepping away until they were an arm’s length apart. “This, whatever this is, can never happen, Hermione. Try to forget me. I’ll do the same for you.”


End file.
